Rachadura no Aquário
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Por que todos, uma vez ou outra, têm que ceder... para o próprio bem. [L.L] [OneShot continuação de Aquário]


**Disclaimer: **_Death Note pertence à Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata. Utilizo seus personagens apenas por diversão. A fic não tem fins lucrativos, logo, não lucro nada com isso._

**RACHADURA NO AQUÁRIO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Pensou bastante sobre o que havia escutado Raito reclamar continuamente nos últimos tempos. Não que fosse contra a idéia, mas as conseqüências dela o afligiam. Para o universitário, provavelmente, tudo ocorreria da forma cor-de-rosa-choque das novelas mexicanas: muito drama, muitas lágrimas, mas sempre um final feliz. Já ele, tendo a experiência profissional que possuía, sabia o quanto os acontecimentos poderiam se complicar.

Uma dúvida lhe batia de forma descompassada: temia mais por ele mesmo, pelo namorado ou pelos dois? Tentando equalizar a questão numa balança imaginária, não conseguia encontrar a proporção correta. Como se isso importasse...

"_Vocë arrisca sua vida em cada caso que entra.  
Por que não arrisca por uma felicidade que não é só sua?"_

Quem havia dito o aguardava do outro lado da porta, enquanto L brincava com as chaves da prisão que era 'pintada' de quarto. Sua indecisão não permitia que atravessasse aquela porta e desse um passo adiante em sua vida. Temia – e muito – a mudança. Dava sua palavra que queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento...

Duas batidas hesitantes o tiraram de seus devaneios e, confrontando a realidade onde Watari lhe fazia uma pergunta muda ao estender um casaco, enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas daquela maneira indefectível, aceitou o desafio de pisar em areia movediça.

**oOo**

L parecia tão perdido quanto um chocólatra dentro de uma fábrica de chocolate. Circulou três vezes pela área esportiva e deu apenas uma olhada de rabo de olho na social. A única seção que prendeu sua atenção foi a infantil – de onde ele não saiu até ver toda a coleção de blusas de um certo anime do qual era fã. Se tivesse do tamanho dele, com toda a certeza, ele levaria pelo menos uma.

"_Não esquecer de comprar blusas personalizadas de Death Note para o senhor L_", Watari anotou mentalmente.

Aproveitando a distração do rapaz, procurou verificar quais eram as melhores vestimentas para a ocasião a qual L estava se preparando. Um pouco de inovação e cores não iria nada mal – uma vez que o moreno era jovem e possuía um bom porte. "_Aliás, qualquer coisa que compremos entrará em tal classificação_", pensou Watari, visto que L só tinha blusas brancas e uma coleção de calças jeans – variadas em cortes, mas iguais em cor – no armário. Pareciam até segunda pele. Não poderia se esquecer dos calçados. Era uma vergonha o maior detetive do mundo ter apenas um par de tênis.

– Ryuuzaki. O que acha dessa camisa pólo azul?

– _Preppy boy_? (1)

– O senhor parece um adolescente reclamando. – o mordomo brincou, alfinetando-o com um breve sorriso.

– Não desgosto. Só prefiro nele a mim.

"_Sem falar que eu já sou estranho sem usar essas roupas, imagine com elas então. Elas não foram feitas para vestir qualquer um. Definitivamente_.", completou L para si mesmo.

Watari estreitou os olhos ao escutar o detetive. O problema era que L se achava inferior à Raito e não só a reação da família do rapaz... Interessante. Só esperava que o jovem tivesse percebido a questão, já que por mais roupas que L comprasse, a sensação de inferioridade não evanesceria; persistiria como um fantasma até o fim. Mas nada que um pouco de afeto não desse jeito.

**oOo**

– _Estou sendo um mala, não?_

_Não conteve um sorriso. L sempre o fascinava com suas tiradas inesperadas, porém verdadeiras._

– _Sinceramente sim. Mas eu gosto disso em você. – o ruivo respondeu, aconchegando-se mais nos braços do namorado, enquanto puxava mais o cobertor que os envolvia com suas mãos entrelaçadas._

– _Isso é bom._

_E realmente Raito tinha que concordar. Sentir a respiração cadenciada nas costas de sua orelha e a suave pressão que o queixo de L fazia em seu ombro era uma sensação muito boa._

_Nos braços daquele moreno de cabelos desgrenhados e com andar tão peculiar, o rapaz tentava buscar em suas memórias alguma garota que lhe tivesse feito provar metade dos sentimentos que havia vivenciado por ele... Nenhuma. Nem com __Takada__ havia conseguido tal proeza. Nem desejá-la como o desejava, ela havia obtido sucesso. Se havia sido bom para ela, Takada havia tido sorte, pois ao seu ver a relação deles não havia passado de passos mecanizados orquestrados por qualquer um, menos eles._

_Ao lado de L, __Raito__ acreditava que a justiça dos homens, um dia, deixaria de ser tão falha e que um mundo maravilhoso iria desabrochar. Saber que estavam juntos fazia seu dia nascer azul e parecia que o mundo inteiro queria acompanhá-lo naquela melosa melodia._

– _Então você já pensou em fazer amor comigo._

_O universitário arregalou os olhos. Havia dito aquilo em voz alta?_

– _Não se preocupe. Não vou escarnecer. Agora, a melodia está mais para Barry White ou para Simply Red?_

_Já que estava na chuva, por que não se molhar?_

_Relaxou e encostou sua cabeça no ombro do mais velho, descansando o pescoço._

– _Eu não disse isso pensando em um artista específico, nem em composições... Mas se fosse para imaginar, acho que seria ao som do Barry._

– _Boa escolha. – L retribuiu com um de seus tímidos sorrisos, que reservava somente ao __ruivo._

_O mais jovem virou o rosto e inclinou-se um pouco para 'roubar um selinho' do namorado. O moreno estalou o beijo; o que os fez estalar outros na seqüência._

_E novamente o detetive havia o ludibriado e a sua nova tentativa de fazê-lo aceitar ser apresentado à sua família foi prontamente esquecida._

**oOo**

Sua ansiedade o fez chegar mais cedo ao local marcado: a lanchonete que costumava freqüentar às vezes com os colegas de classe depois das aulas. Sentou-se ao fundo como o usual e logo uma atendente foi anotar seu pedido, com um olhar expressivo até demais. Respondeu que estava esperando uma pessoa e percebeu que um tanto da animação dela amainou. "_Menos mal_", pensou.

L não estava atrasado, mas a angústia da espera o fazia contar cada movimento do ponteiro do seu relógio de pulso. O último encontro decente que havia tido, havia ocorrido há duas semanas e desde então, só se falavam rapidamente ao telefone antes de dormir – não diariamente – e o encontro do último sábado, quando ficaram enrolados num cobertor na varanda do apartamento do detetive.

Tamborilou os dedos num gesto irritadiço. Cinco da tarde em ponto e nada do namorado. Sem mover-se muito, deu uma rápida checada no ambiente à procura dele...

– Ou você está muito desatento ou o Watari fez um ótimo serviço.

Voltou sua atenção ao dono da voz que se direcionava à sua pessoa.

Embasbacado.

Se houvesse palavra melhor para descrevê-lo, ele aprenderia depois, porque não encontrava palavra que coubesse melhor naquele momento.

Diante dos seus olhos, um novo L. Os cabelos ainda rebeldes, porém mais ordenados; uma calça de lavagem mais justa e uma blusa de corte canoa e mangas longas cinzas. Nos pés, um tênis esportivo, que moldava sem opulentar o tamanho do pé.

– Ficou muito estranho?

– Não... Só está... diferente.

Mal L se acomodou, a atendente apareceu novamente. Entre sorrisos irritantes e algumas brincadeiras, o detetive conseguiu fazer o pedido pelos dois e se livrar dos olhos caçadores daquela que o ruivo já estava apelidando de 'praga'.

Quando percebeu que estavam a sós é que Raito reparou em como L estava se portando. Ele não havia andado envergado e estava sentado como uma pessoa comum. Um feito admirável.

– Espero que não se importe com o que eu pedi. Se é que você sabe o que eu pedi...

Então ele havia percebido seu fuzilamento visual à garota. Nada anormal, levando em consideração quem ele era.

– Doces. Provavelmente chantilly e algo de baunilha.

– Essa não conta. Você conhece meus hábitos alimentares.

"_Qualquer um que passe duas horas com você conhece_", pensou consigo mesmo.

– Algum problema?

– Hã!?

– Você está aí parado, me olhando com esses olhos oblíquos.

– Gravando a minha surpresa ao ver seu novo visual.

L não corou. Não era do seu feitio. Porém Raito percebeu falta de jeito do namorado ao observar como o moreno havia piscado os olhos. Não que tivesse algo realmente diferente no ato... Ele apenas sabia.

A sorridente atendente logo retornou, equilibrando seus pedidos numa bandeja vermelha. O universitário a esperou sair para retomar a conversa.

– Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas por que a mudança?

Sentiu o rapaz mais velho se retrair, sem demonstrar o desconforto com a pergunta facialmente. L tomou mais um gole de seu chá inglês, parecendo ponderar sobre o que iria responder.

– Nos últimos tempos... Yagami-kun tem insistido na questão... de me apresentar aos seus pais...

Seu coração batia na boca.

– Não que eu ache vá dar tudo certo, mas eu gostaria de tentar – "_Será que ele tem idéia da revolução que ele liberou dentro de mim com essas palavras?_", Raito se perguntou internamente – por nós. – "_Não, ele não tem. Deus, como quero beijá-lo_."

_Arashi Kaminari, 16 e 17 de julho._

**Nota da autora:**

_Mil perdões pela demora a postar, mas como vocês podem ver, o capítulo já estava escrito há tempos, o problema era postar mesmo. Gomen._

_(1) Gíria americana/inglesa: mauricinho._

_O terceiro trecho da fanfic está em itálico, porque se refere a um flashback._

_Como eu não lembro mais quem eu respondi ou não, agradeço a todos os que comentaram para me incentivar, ok? Kamila Youko, Danizinha, Lawliet-kun, Kagome-chan LP, Yuki Kuray, Miyavi Kikumaru, Yume Sangai, Saku-chan, Kikininha, Candy Holickx e Shamps, muito obrigada. _


End file.
